Movie Premiere
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Kissing Practice. The Maximum Ride movie cast is at the movie premiere of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. Disclaimer: This is pure fiction, and I only own my OCs.
1. Attack of the Alexander Ludwig Fans

Chapter 1: Attack of the Alexander Ludwig Fans

(Danielle's POV)

I was at the movie premiere of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, along with my fellow cast members. It's the first film in the Maximum Ride movie series.

All of the Maximum Ride movie cast members are required to be at this movie premiere, even ones who weren't in The Angel Experiment.

The premiere is being held at Landmark Sunshine Cinema, in New York. Security guards escorted us to our assigned tables. My table is next to Alexander and Dani's tables.

Three teenage girls walked up to Alexander's table.

"Holy shit, its Alexander Ludwig! I love you!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"You're so hot!" The red haired girl exclaimed.

The blonde haired girl didn't say anything, she just fainted. When she came to, she started hyperventilating. "I can't believe I'm in the presence of Alexander Ludwig! You are a freaking GOD!"

"Can I have your autograph, Alexander?" The red haired girl asked. She held up a copy of FANG: A Maximum Ride novel. Dylan makes his debut in that book.

Alexander nodded. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Make it out to Katherine." Katherine said.

Alexander signed Katherine's book.

_To Katherine,_

_Thanks for being a fan._

_-Alexander Ludwig_

"OMFG! Thank you so much!" Katherine squeezed Alexander in a hug.

"Can't breathe." Alexander wheezed.

"Let him go, Katherine. You don't want to kill THE Alexander Ludwig." The brown haired girl said. Katherine immediately let go of Alexander.

The blonde haired girl turned to me. "I am SO jealous of you. You got to kiss Avan Jogia AND Alexander Ludwig!"

"I bet they're both super good kissers. Especially Xander." Katherine said.

Katherine and her friends left Alexander's table, and another horde of teenage girls came towards it.

"Well, aren't you popular?" I asked Alexander in amusement.

Dani chuckled. "Beware of the attack of the Alexander Ludwig fans."


	2. Vicious FAX Fans

Chapter 2: Vicious FAX Fans

(Dani's POV)

A set of twin teenage girls with auburn hair walked up to my table.

"You." One of the twins hissed venomously. "You ruined FAX! How dare you?"

"Man stealer! I am SO gonna kill you!" The other twin shrieked.

The two girls lunged at me. They started pulling at my clothes and hair. They managed to pull of my T-shirt. I was glad I had a tank top on under it.

The security guard had to pull the twins off of me. They were ordered not to come to my table again.

"You okay?" Danielle asked me in concern.

"Those FAX fans are vicious." I said with a hint of fear.


	3. The Anti-Ari girl

Chapter 3: The Anti-Ari girl

(Tyler's POV)

A little girl with black hair walked up to my table. My table was next to Calum's and Avan's table.

"You play Ari, right?" The little girl asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I don't like your character. He tried to kill Max. He's a meanie. He's a big fat meanie pants." The little girl scowled at me and then walked off.

"Well, that girl was _definitely_ anti-Ari." Calum said.

"Boy I'll say." Avan agreed.


	4. Return of the Alexander Ludwig fans

Chapter 4: Return of the Alexander Ludwig Fans

(Dani's POV)

The horde of Alexander Ludwig fan girls was surrounding our tables again. Alexander was sitting on his table holding a guitar. Where he got that is beyond me.

"I'm gonna sing a little song. This song is called In Your Eyes, and it's on the Maximum Ride movie soundtrack." Alexander started to sing.

_**When I look in your eyes, I see the ocean  
when I look in your heart, I see myself  
when we're apart, I'm just a shadow  
Can't you see, oh can't you see,  
we were meant to be**_

You and me, we're a team  
You and me, we're a dream...  
Is this real? 

_**Are you what you seem?  
I can tell you, you can count on me  
Can't you see, oh can't you see,  
We were meant to be**_

The fan girls swooned.

"He has the voice of an angel." Katherine said.

"You just became much hotter, Xander." The blonde haired girl that was with Katherine earlier swooned. I think she started drooling. Gross.

"Oh give it a rest, will you?" I grumbled.


	5. My Biggest Fans

Chapter 5: My Biggest Fans

(Danielle's POV)

A girl with strawberry blonde hair styled in a braid walked up to my table. "Hi Danielle. My name is Avery. Will you please sign my copy of The Angel Experiment?"

"Of course." I said. I signed her book.

"I want you to sign my book too!" A girl with black hair exclaimed.

I signed her book. Then she left, and a group of red haired girls started surrounding my table. "We're your biggest fans! We love you Danielle!"

They asked me to sign their Maximum Ride books. I signed them.

"Thank you so much!" One of the red haired girls exclaimed. She and her friends left.

"Well, aren't you popular?" Alexander asked me, mimicking my amused tone from earlier.


	6. The wannabe Nudge

Chapter 6: The wannabe Nudge

(China's POV)

An African American girl wearing fake wings that looked exactly like Nudge's wings and very clothes that Nudge would wear walked up to my table. My table was next to Meaghan's and Suzuka's tables.

"OMG! I totally love you! Especially because you played Nudge! Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked.

"Sure." I said. I signed her copy of MAX: A Maximum Ride novel.

"OMG! Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed. She walked off.

"That girl was totally a wannabe Nudge." Meaghan said.

Yeah. She was.

We sure have some crazy fans.

THE END


End file.
